The technology relates to a vehicle automatic driving control apparatus having a traction control (or a traction control system; the traction control may be hereinafter abbreviated to TCS) that suppresses a slip of drive wheels.
In recent years, automatic driving control apparatuses for vehicles have been developed and put into practical use to allow drivers to drive more comfortably. Such an automatic driving control apparatus may recognize a travelling environment and obtain traveling information of an own vehicle to perform automatic driving. Upon an occurrence of a slip of drive wheels in a vehicle operable to perform such automatic driving, TCS may be used to suppress the slip. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2010-31849.